


Blood in the Water

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (they probably shouldnt), But it gets there, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dungeons and Dragons-inspired, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, High Fantasy, Implied Colonialism, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Orphans, POV Third Person, Propaganda, but it isnt a main focus, but like, but the love triangle isnt the focus, but you don't need to know the game to understand the story, everybody loves the warlord, everyone in this is gay until proven straight, first few chapters arent violent, high fantasy military, hobgoblins!!!, its insane, lesbian main character, military setting, so much propaganda, tags are scary but i swear a lot of this is lighthearted, we as a society need to write about hobgoblins more they're very neat i think, your avatar references are showing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: “Ooh, I bet you’re in trouble. Little miss perfect, so much for that. It’s too bad the Warlord doesn’t banish you. Or maybe he’s just getting ready to throw you out to the lions.” It was the too-casual one who spoke, obviously trying to get a rise out of her.His companion just raised her head. Her hands were held together behind her back, and she made a fine model of a soldier. “I have already told you Jinseng, General Baroof said that His Honor and Glory was considering me for a promotion. You know, he might consider you too, if you would try to act as if you care.”“Yeah, because you sound so tough, letting me know your daddy told you you’re getting a promotion.” Jinseng snickered, elbowing her lightly in the side. “Aw, is my baby cousin all grown up now?”“Yes, and it's high time you grow up, too.”
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> In which Anora is called for a very important meeting.

Despite its name, Sunkeep was a dark place. 

The small city was home to the clan of the same name, nestled out on the dusty flatlands, where water was scarce and sympathy was scarcer. The roofs of buildings extended out past porches and over the streets, offering a shade for any passerby to rest a moment. Not that many  _ had _ a moment to rest.  _ Idleness is a curse _ , as the great Warlord proclaimed,  _ and proactivity is our only cure.  _ Looking around the place, it seemed most had taken that to heart. Everywhere in the city, hobgoblins were hurried and at work, never pausing to catch their breath. Some were busy tending to worgs while others busted themselves sparring with their neighbors or shining their armor. Down the central path, though, a pair of soldiers were walking. One moved with impossibly perfect posture, her eyes forward and professional, while her companion seemed… relaxed, to say the least. His shoulders were slouched, and, when his light tunic was compared to her gleaming armor, he looked underdressed. 

  
  


“Ooh, I bet you’re in trouble. Little miss perfect, so much for that. It’s too bad the Warlord doesn’t banish you. Or maybe he’s just getting ready to throw you out to the lions.” It was the too-casual one who spoke, obviously trying to get a rise out of her. 

His companion just raised her head. Her hands were held together behind her back, and she made a fine model of a soldier. “I have already told you Jinseng, General Baroof said that His Honor and Glory was considering me for a promotion. You know, he might consider you too, if you would  _ try _ to act as if you care.”

“Yeah, because you sound so tough, letting me know your daddy told you you’re getting a promotion.” Jinseng snickered, elbowing her lightly in the side. “Aw, is my baby cousin all grown up now?”

“Yes, and it is high time you grow up, too.”

“Jeez, Nori, relax. I’m just teasing.” He shook his head. “I don’t think ol’ Honor and Glory takes himself as seriously as you do.”

“That’s  _ Captain Anora _ to you. I outrank you now, you know.” 

“Hardly. Fatal Axe Jinseng sounds better than any other title, anyways.” 

A quiet moment passed between them as they approached the War Hall. They stopped in front of it, gazing up at the carved skulls that decorated the exterior. 

It was Anora who broke the silence. 

“... it’s too bad a fatal axe hasn’t split  _ your _ skull open.”

“... too bad Auntie’s worg hasn’t gotten loose to rip you to shreds yet.”

They broke out in quiet giggles, which the captain tried to mask— unsuccessfully. 

She offered out her arm to him, looking a bit more confident than before. “Brothers?”

He chuckled a moment more before grabbing her arm and shaking it. “Brothers.” He brought his free arm around her back to give her a gentle pat against the metal on her shoulders as he gave her a quick hug. “You’re gonna kill it in there, Nori. And when you do, I’ll be right here to take you down a peg.”

They gave each other a nod before Jinseng had turned around, heading back to whatever duties or training he was blowing off at the moment. Just as Anora was about to start up the mountain of stone steps, she heard her cousin cry back to her. “You owe me 20 oro if he’s secretly an ogre!” 

  
  


Anora rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head as she started up the steps that led up to the grand doors. Her armor clinked and shifted with every move. Even despite the heavy metal plates she wore, she kept no secrets about how strong and sturdily she was built. Her shoulders were wide, and she’d grown muscular from a young lifetime of training. And by hobgoblin standards, she was beautiful. Not the delicate kind, but the strong and intimidating sort. Black hair hung just above her shoulders, though some of it had been tied back in a bun behind her head. Her red skin was striped by slightly darker markings on her cheeks, like the stripes of a tiger’s pelt. Her commanding officers had considered them lucky. A child born in the year of the tiger, who carried their markings? They were destined for ferocity, and Anora lived up to that. When she was just ten, just barely old enough to be a foot soldier, she’d tried sparring with her mother’s worg. She always claimed that she won, but a skinny scar still ran across the flat bridge of her nose to remind her of it. 

It didn’t take long for her to reach the top of the steps. The doors were massive, surrounded by skulls of defeated foes and past warlords, and the doors themselves were decorated with intricate gold carvings showing the triumph of the Warlord over all enemies who threatened Sunkeep. Anora felt a surge of pride.  _ The  _ Warlord wanted to see  _ her _ . The one who kept all of them safe, the greatest warrior in the whole clan— possibly the whole world— he’d noticed her. She’d done something right. 

Pushing the doors open, she revealed the inside of the war hall, a place she’d only heard about from her parents before. It was dark inside once the heavy iron doors closed behind her with a muted thud, now only lit by the long fire pits that ran perpendicular to the doors. In front of them, three soldiers stood on either side. They had their swords drawn, and they were pointing them right at her as she walked forward towards the barely visible throne. She did her best not to look afraid.  _ Cowardice is the enemy of strength,  _ she could almost hear her father hiss in her ear,  _ and the Sunkeepers are the strongest of them all.  _ Besides, their weapons held at the ready was a formality. It was tradition for any meetings with the Warlord. She’d learned that much back turning her training as a junior cadet. Still, she couldn’t help an uneasy feeling in her gut as she knelt before the throne. 

Now that she was closer, it was easier to see what lay at the back of the hall. Two doors on either side of the throne. Between them, statues of warlords past. The throne itself was a work of fine craftsmanship. Partly made of deep red stone, partly made of skinny bones— from goblins or kobolds, she assumed. They’d held control of the flatlands before their clan had arrived in glory to claim it, in the name of honor and justice. 

But there was the Warlord himself. Shining golden eyes seemed to glimmer in the darkness of the hall. His features were barely visible, too cloaked in shadow for her to get a good look. She didn’t have time to, for he stood, and she bowed her head. Instead, she looked over the floor. 

“Little brother, you have pleased me.” The Warlord’s voice was low and rumbling, like the deep growl of thunder. He sounded just as a warlord ought to. 

Anora felt that swell of pride again, though she hid her smile, for fear of not looking professional. “Thank you, Your Glory and Honor.”

“General Baroof has informed me of your formidable skill.” He was pacing around her now, and Anora could see the shining silver of his boots as he passed her. “I worried that he was interested in… nepotism. It would seem  _ too _ convenient that my own right hand man would recommend, out of everyone in my clan, his only child for a promotion, would it not?” Before Anora could say anything, he went on. “What do  _ you _ think, little brother?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke, a new sense of worry rising up in the pit of her stomach. “My loyalty only is to you and to the clan, Your Glory and Honor. I want what is best for our people.”

“Your tongue is as sharp as your blade, little brother. But loyalty such as yours should not go unnoticed.” He clicked his tongue. “Does the position of General sound well to you, Anora?”

“If it suits Your will, Your Glory and Honor.”

“It does very well. You shall take General Arturo’s place. He desires retirement, and I desire a younger advisor.”

Anora felt that bubble of pride again. She, a general! A real general! She was almost giddy with the excitement over it. 

“Today, we are friends, and it shall remain so. You may refer to me as Redaliar, while in my presence. Formalities, of course, are still required. But we are peers, now. And you are my brother.” She saw his hand being offered to her, and she took it. Redaliar pulled her up, so they were at eye level, or at least closer to it. He was a bit taller than her. 

Now, she could see him. His golden eyes were intense, and his black hair was left down and loose. With his beard, it made an imposing mane around his head, like he was even larger than he really was. His skin was more orange-tinted than it was red, though Anora wasn’t certain if that was just because of the lighting. Golden piercings seemed to hold down his pointed ears. Beneath his robes, she knew, he wore armor even stronger than hers. He reached forward and ran his thumb down from her forehead to the spot in between her eyebrows, then once under each of her eyes. White paint was left everywhere he touched. It was the mark of her new position. Of a general, one of the Warlord’s advisors. 

“Thank you, Redaliar, sir.” She said with a small bow of her head. “You won’t come to regret this.”

“Pray I do not. Go, I understand you’ve patrol duties this afternoon.”

“Right sir. Thank you.” She turned around and exited hastily, feeling giddy and childish with her excitement as she tried to contain it until she was outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments, positive and negative, are super appreciated! I'm getting back into writing after a bit of a gap, and could use all the help I can get! dont worry guys, the wlw subtext is on its way
> 
> -
> 
> These characters were originally gonna be NPCs for my house game, but I fell in love with them while I was working on them, so much so that I felt they needed their own story


End file.
